


I Always Will

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: This is a collection of stories that I had written for Faberry Week. Each day had a different prompt to fill. I am putting it on here as one story because it became different times of the same story. Rated E for some chapters.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 29





	1. 10 Year GleeUnion

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in the process of transferring all of my fics from ffnet. This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote; I like to think I'm a much better writer now. Originally published on 1/1/2012.

Chapter 1: 10 Year GleeUnion

*

“Come on Quinn, we’re going to be late and as you know I am nothing if not annoyingly prompt and I do not want to miss anything.”

“I’m sorry Rach, I’m just a little bit nervous here I mean we haven’t seen most of these people since graduation and most of them don’t even know that we are together never mind married and mothers of two children…” she runs her hand over Rachel’s protruding belly and gives her patented Quinn Fabr- umm Quinn Berry-Fabray smirk and eyebrow raise. Rachel couldn’t help but laugh at her wife’s nerves about facing their former glee club for the first time in ten years. 

“Mommy,” the brown haired and hazel eyed boy that was gripping Quinn’s hand gently tugged on it. Quinn’s eyes met his.

“Yes Drew,” she said gently.

“Momma’s right you don’t have to be scared.”

“I’m not scared sweetie… I’m just-”

“Scared,” Rachel interrupted. “And Quinn you have nothing to be scared of.”

“Sounds familiar,” Quinn said sighing. “Okay babies, let’s do this.” Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s free arm and they all walked into the choir room together. Above the door was a sign that read: Welcome back to your 10 year reunion New Directions. Rachel smiled at the sign and pulled her wife and son inside. She was immediately greeted by Finn Hudson enveloping her in a tight hug.

“Unhand my wife, Hudson.” Quinn called and he abruptly backed away. Quinn started laughing and Finn relaxed visibly. “What no hug for me Finn, I mean I was your girlfriend before Rachel stole you away.”

“And look how well that turned out for me,” he said and Quinn giggled. Then Finn was promptly slapped by Mercedes who was glaring at him. “I- uh I mean umm, not that my wife Mercedes isn’t the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Nice save,” Mercedes told him but was giggling. She hugged Rachel and Quinn and they began to catch up on the past. Mercedes told them how she and Finn reconnected over coffee when she had returned to Lima a few years ago and they had been together ever since. Quinn and Rachel told Mercedes and Finn what they had been up to over the last ten years including Rachel starring in her first show right after graduation from NYADA and winning her first Tony for that show. Quinn said that after graduating from Yale she discovered that she had a talent for songwriting and that she and Rachel were currently writing their own play. Their conversation was interrupted when Tina and Mike walked in carrying their infant daughter, Sunshine. As they were catching up Kurt and Blaine entered and it was no surprise to Rachel and Quinn- since they had kept in touch over the years- that they had sonogram pictures of the baby boy that a surrogate was carrying for them but everyone else seemed pleasantly surprised for them.

“Have you picked out a name yet?” Tina asked.

“Umm, I like Marc Jacob but Blaine said absolutely not. So we agreed on a name that we both liked, Rory.”

“Oh that’s cute.”

“Good god Berry, when did you get so fat,” a familiar voice rang out and they all turned to see Santana and a very pregnant Brittany enter the room.

“About the same time Britt did smartass.” Rachel replied. Santana giggled and then pulled Rachel into a hug. 

“How are you feeling Chica?”

“Whoa,” Mike uttered.

“Right,” Blaine agreed.

“What?” Quinn wondered.

“It’s just this feels like the Twilight Zone or something. I mean Santana hugging Rachel and you married to Rachel.” Finn said.

“Aw, Finnocent are your panties still all bunched that you didn’t get the Berry Cherry and Q did?”

“Santana!” Rachel yelled. “My very young and very impressionable son is in the room.” Santana looked down at Drew. 

“Oh right, sup kid?” She said to him and he launched himself at her. 

“Hi Auntie San,” She picked him up in her arms and hugged him. “Is Sugar gonna come the same time as my baby sister? He wondered with wide eyes. Santana smiled.

“Not the same time but very close together.”

“Cool. I love you Auntie San.”

“I love you too, kid.”

“Somebody call the FBI, Santana has gone soft,” Mercedes said with a laugh.

“You’re lucky Rachel’s very young and very impressionable son is in my arms right now.” Brittany looked over at Drew and held up her hand and Drew smiled and tapped his hand against hers.

“What’s up Fababy?” She said.

“What’s up Auntie B?” He answered.

“So do we know Drew’s father?” Tina wondered.

“Really, you couldn’t tell by the Mohawk?” Quinn answered.

“Well I could but I wasn’t sure.” As if on cue Puck walked into the room followed closely by Sam.

“Yup Q let me knock her up twice,” he announced.

“Noah!” Drew called running over to Puck who lifted him up.

“What’s up little man?”

“Um, the second time was very different than the first,” Quinn said to the group.

“Yeah technically, I’m the one who knocked her up… it was just with Noah’s seed.” Rachel announced.

“Umm TMI Rachel,” Kurt said wincing.

“So is Puck the dad of…” Finn trailed off and pointed to Rachel’s stomach.

“Nope that was me,” Sam announced draping an arm over Rachel’s shoulder. “And how is our little Harmony doing?” 

“She’s great.”

“And she’s ours,” Quinn said motioning between herself and Rachel. “Not yours,” motioning to between Rachel and Sam.

“Relax Q; I’m not trying to steal your girl.” He winked at Quinn. “I’m just glad I was able to give her the girl she has always wanted.” 

“Me too,” Rachel said.

“Me too,” Quinn agreed.

“So how have you guys been?” Rachel asked looking between Sam and Puck. 

“And don’t lie to us Noah.” Quinn added.

“It’s Puck.”

“Really, my wife and son can call you Noah but I can’t I gave birth to two of your children.”

“Your right but no one else… I still have a rep to uphold.”

“What rep?” Santana blurted out laughing.

“Anyway, to answer the Jew babe’s question. I am good and I am not lying,” he glanced at Quinn. “Sam and I were just in Nashville recording our first album.”

“Oh you two are in a band together?” Finn asked.

“Yeah just the two of us,” Sam answered.

“And what’s the band’s name?” Finn asked. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all laughed. “What’s funny?” He wondered.

“Tell him Noah.” Quinn said stifling her giggles.

“Shut up it’s a cool name,” Puck defended.

“Well what is it dude?” Finn persisted and after Puck stalled for an annoying amount of time Sam finally blurted out the answer.

“The Fababy Daddies.”


	2. Dirty Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faberry Week Day 3: The first time. Another first; this was my first time writing smut.

Chapter 2: Dirty Words

*

Rachel and Quinn had been making out for well over a half an hour and Quinn hadn’t even moved her hands any lower or higher than their current position on Rachel’s hips. Rachel had tried everything including straddling her; which is the position they were currently in and nothing had worked.

Finally, Rachel pulled out of the kiss with a frustrated sigh and peered down at Quinn who Rachel thought looked incredibly hot, with her flushed cheeks and her hair mussed and her heavy lidded eyes dark with arousal. The image alone sent another hot flash of arousal coursing through Rachel’s body and she shuddered visibly. Quinn knew Rachel was annoyed she could tell by the heavy sigh she had just let out but she couldn’t help the dopey grin that crossed her mouth when she saw Rachel shudder. Rachel sighed again. 

“Quinn, am I to assume that by your lack of aggression in the seduction department that I am no longer of interest to you in the manner of Sapphic love?”

Quinn thought on it for a moment and all traces of her smirk were gone. “Wait are you questioning my level of desire for you?” Rachel grinned.

“Have I ever told you how much I prefer dating you as opposed to Finn; at least you can follow the conversation and aren’t always thinking about my boobs.”

“Oh trust me, I am always thinking about your boobs but I’m an excellent multi-tasker and I have far more tact than Finn does.” 

Rachel giggled. “Yeah plus you know what tact means.” Quinn chuckled but her expression grew serious once again.

“But back to the point, you think I don’t want you?”

“Well we have been making out for over a half hour and we have been alone unsupervised for well over an hour and nothing.” Quinn shifted her weight causing Rachel to slide off of her hips and onto the mattress. Quinn sat up.

“Oh Rach, I was just trying to be chivalrous or whatever. I didn’t want to pressure you since last time we went further than kissing you kind of panicked. I didn’t want you to think I’m rushing you. I will wait as long as you need and-” Rachel cut her off with a smoldering kiss that had Quinn instantly soaking through her panties. When Rachel pulled away moments later Quinn was breathless. “Wow,” she moaned.

“Quinn, I panicked not because I thought we had gone too far. I panicked because I didn’t want to stop and it took everything inside of me to stop you and myself from continuing.”

“Right, so you’re not ready.”

“No, I am ready. Last week after we did what we did. I was up all night making a pro and con list.” Quinn held back a laugh. Leave it to Rachel freaking Berry to plan her sexual awakening down to the last detail. “Don’t mock me Quinn Fabray.”

“I’m not mocking you, I just think you’re adorable.” Rachel blushed.

“Well aren’t you a charmer?”

“Damn right I am, and hot too.” Quinn said with a smirk.

“And then you go and mess it up.” Quinn giggled which caused Rachel to laugh as well. “You’re an ass.”

“I know, but please continue you made a pro and con list to decide if you are ready for sex… boy I would love see that list.”

“Keep it up Quinn and the list won’t be the only thing you won’t be seeing for quite some time.”

“I’m sorry Rach, I’m just nervous but please I won’t interrupt again.” Rachel stared at her for a few moments and neither girl said anything until finally Rachel let out another frustrated sigh.

“Ugh, I lost my train of thought. You are so damn distracting with you sexy lips and your beautiful eyes, and you’re too good to be true fucking hot body…” Rachel trailed off when Quinn moaned. Quinn moaned because few things were sexier than Rachel Berry cursing. “Anyway, my point is I want you Quinn. I want you all over me and inside me and I want it now. I can’t wait another fucking second.”

And Quinn moaned again. She fought every urge to push Rachel down and take her right in that moment but she couldn’t. Not until she was one hundred percent sure that Rachel was sure.

“But baby you told Finn that you wanted to wait until you were twenty five?”

Rachel laughed again. “I told Finn a lot of things that weren’t true… for instance I told him my only interest in you was in a friendly manner. I also told him that I was straight and boy was I wrong on that one.” Quinn giggled at that. “And also Finn never made me wet,” Quinn groaned loudly. “And you make me wet just by looking at me.”

“Really?” Quinn asked, surprised.

“Really,” Rachel answered honestly.

“So you want to…” 

“I believe that is what I have been telling you. Please don’t start reminding me of Finn because I might dry right out.”

“Really, you’re we-wet n-now?” Quinn stuttered.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

“Oh god Rach.”

“I want you Quinn… now.”

“Now? Are- are you sure?”

“Now,” Rachel demanded. “And don’t ask again.” Quinn arched her eyebrows in surprise. “Touch me Q.” 

It was one, two, three seconds of heavy breathing between the two before Quinn lunged forward crashing her lips against Rachel’s in a heated kiss. She pushed her tongue against Rachel’s eager lips and Rachel welcomed the intrusion. The kiss became wet and sloppy and their hands tugged at one another’s clothing.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss and all but ripped Quinn’s top off. In the following minutes clothes flew around Rachel’s room until both girls were clad in only their panties. This was familiar they had gotten this far last time before Rachel had put the brakes on. Quinn looked down at Rachel. With her fully blown eyes and kiss swollen lips and knew Rachel wouldn’t stop this time. She knew she had to slow this down and not let their hormones completely control the situation she wanted Rachel’s first time to be magical. 

She ran her hands up and down Rachel’s arms leaving a trail of chill bumps in their wake. She leaned in again and kissed Rachel once more. This kiss was passionate and smoldering but it wasn’t as fierce and rushed. It held all the promise and devotion that Quinn felt for the quivering girl she was holding. She gently pushed Rachel down to the bed and broke the kiss. Their eyes met and a fire sparked between them. 

“I love you Rachel,” Quinn said openly and honestly maybe for the first time ever in her life and Rachel swooned. A lone tear escaping her eye.

“I love you Quinn,” Rachel whispered. “So much.” It was the first time they had said it and if Quinn wasn’t sure Rachel was ready earlier she was now. She reached up and wiped the tear off of Rachel’s cheek and then kissed the spot. “Make love to me,” Rachel whispered and this time Quinn shuddered. She trailed kisses along Rachel’s cheek to her ear and nuzzled.

“I always will,” she whispered and then attached her mouth to Rachel’s neck and sucked.

“Oh mmm,” Rachel moaned loudly. Quinn trailed her hand from where it had been on Rachel’s shoulder and moved it across her collarbone and in between the valley of her breasts. She pulled away from Rachel’s neck and their eyes locked. 

Quinn grazed blunt nails across the underside of Rachel’s breast, which caused the girl to arch into her touch. She slid a lone finger up and around the puckered nipple eliciting another loud groan from the girl beneath her. Quinn moved down and closed her mouth around the dusky nipple and Rachel’s hand flew to Quinn’s head, urging her on.

Rachel’s whole body felt like it was on fire and Quinn hadn’t even reached the place that she needed her most. She felt herself getting impossibly wetter as Quinn’s tongue massaged her sensitive nipple. She shuddered when Quinn’s hand ventured lower, across her abs and passed her belly button. It took all of her restraint not to push Quinn’s hand lower. When Quinn cupped her aching center over her panties she felt like she would combust.

“Quinn please,” she begged and felt the girl smile around her nipple. Then she felt Quinn’s cool fingers push aside her panties and slipped through her dripping folds and over her clit. “Ohhhhhhh my go-” She cut herself off as she began panting. “That feels amaz- you feel- loo-look at me Quinn I need to see you”

Quinn pulled herself away from Rachel’s nipple and their eyes met. Rachel looked deep into Quinn’s hazel eyes and saw everything she has always wanted. Quinn’s fingers circled her clit once more causing another loud moan to escape Rachel’s mouth. 

“More baby… I need- I need more of you.”

“What do you want Rachel?”

“I want you inside of me,” The girl demanded eliciting a moan from Quinn.

“Then say it baby and use those dirty words I love so much.”

“Uh, Oh god Quinn… just please… just fu- oh just fuck me already.” With that both girls moaned and Quinn pushed a single finger into the beautiful girl below her. “Oh baby that’s…”

Are you okay, did I hurt you?”

“No, no just keep going.” Quinn did as she instructed pumping slowly in and out of her girl. “More Quinn, I need more.” Quinn pulled out of Rachel and pushed back in with two fingers filling her up. Quinn never imagined how good this would feel. “Faster baby,” Rachel moaned and again Quinn followed her instructions and began a steady rhythm hitting places that she never thought she could reach and when she hit a particular spot and Rachel screamed out her name she began hitting that spot again and again until the girl was arched off the bed screaming.”

“Oh, fuck Quinn, I’m gonna-” her words were cut off as her orgasm wracked her body and Quinn slowed down as she helped Rachel come down from her high. 

Rachel finally stilled and was trying to catch her breath, as Quinn pulled her fingers out and without thought or hesitation slipped them into her mouth. Both girls moaned- Quinn at how good Rachel tasted and Rachel at the sight Quinn was providing. Once she had licked her fingers clean her eyes met Rachel’s who was smirking.

“That was so fucking hot Quinn.”

“Yeah well so was the sight of you coming… it was such a turn on.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“So you’re all wet and horny?” Rachel asked, teasing and Quinn bit her lip and nodded. “Prove it.” Rachel demanded, Quinn merely smirked and grabbed Rachel’s hand and pressed it against her core, through her now soaked boy shorts. Rachel groaned again. “Mmmm, I want that.”

“It’s yours… take it.” Rachel’s eyes burned with passion as she flipped Quinn onto her back and peeled her panties off. The scent of her arousal tickled Rachel’s nose and caused her to clamp her thighs together. 

“What do you want, baby?”

“I want that talented mouth of yours.”

“Mmmm, I thought you’d never ask.” Rachel lowered her mouth to Quinn’s hot center and licked her into the most mind blowing orgasm. Quinn didn’t even think these kinds of feelings existed. 

Rachel pulled away once Quinn had stopped shaking and moved up the blonde’s gorgeous body and attached their mouths. When Quinn tasted herself on Rachel she moaned into the kiss. Rachel pulled away and once again their eyes met.

“Are you okay,” Rachel asked. Quinn smiled her dopey smile and nodded.

“Are you?” Rachel also nodded. “And was it everything you thought it would be?”

“More, it was perfect Quinn… you were perfect.”

“Good,” she flipped Rachel onto her back once again. “Because I have wanted to eat you out since the day I met you and saw the very first of your endless short skirts. Rachel giggled.

“Mmm, I love dirty words.” 

“See,” Quinn said, lowering herself and peeling Rachel’s panties off.

“Eat me.” Rachel demanded and Quinn moaned loudly before following Rachel’s instructions. She knew she was whipped but frankly she didn’t give a fuck.


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faberry Week Day 4: Winter in New York.

Chapter 3: Mine

*

It was freezing out, a thick sheet of snow had swept through and blanketed the city of New York and it was still coming down hard. For Rachel and Quinn this meant a day off of work to do nothing but be together. Of course with Rachel and Quinn this opportunity had led to an all day sex marathon; which is where this story begins…

“Ohhhhh yeah fuck me harder Quinn,” Rachel screamed out as Quinn pounded into her with three fingers. “Aw, fuck baby I’m so close, you feel so good.”

“I love you Rachel and I want…” Quinn trailed off panting heavily.

“What do you-oh- what do you want- Ohhhhh Yeah!”

“I want you to marry me.” 

“What?” Rachel gasped.

“Please Rach, say yes and be my wife?” Shocked and aroused and so close to the edge, Rachel said what was in her heart.

“Yesssss, Oh god Q I’m coming!” Quinn slowed down her pace as she helped Rachel ride out her orgasm. Once they both had calmed down Quinn waited with bated breath for Rachel to speak but she didn’t speak instead she twisted her fingers into Quinn’s drenched hair and pulled her down for kiss that was both calming and scorching.

“Did you mean it?” Rachel wondered once she pulled out of the kiss. 

Quinn nodded. “Did you? Or was the yes just part of your orgasm?” Rachel tried to stop herself but in the end she lost it and began laughing, Quinn winced.

“What?” She asked as her insecurities got the better of her.

“I just can’t believe you asked me to marry you when you were knuckle deep inside of me.”

“I know,” Quinn said adjusting herself to a sitting position at Rachel’s side. “And I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Quinn it was perfect and I would love to be your wife,” Rachel said as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

“No, I had it all planned I was going to take you to a concert in the park to recreate our first date and then I was going to ask you. I’m so sorry baby I just… I was just feeling so much in that moment and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Quinn stop worrying it was perfect. I couldn’t imagine a better way for you to ask me then while making love to me. It was pure raw emotion and it was so, so sexy and I loved it so stop beating yourself up about it.” Quinn gave her a nervous grin.

“Okay.”

“I’m not sure if during your self-deprecating rant you heard my answer.” Quinn thought back and her mouth dropped.

“You said yes.”

“I said yes.”

“Oh my god, you said yes!” Quinn screamed jumped off of the bed and ran stark naked out of the room. Rachel watched her go and giggled at the crazy girl she had just promised herself to. 

Minutes later Quinn reentered the room, breathing heavily and with a ridiculously shy but sexy grin across her mouth. She looked at Rachel who was biting her lip at how sexy Quinn looked.

“Hi,” Quinn said with a husky tone that sent butterflies fluttering through Rachel’s stomach.

“Hi back,” she responded as Quinn walked over to the bed. She grasped Rachel’s thighs and gently pulled her to the edge of the bed, and then she knelt down on the floor in front of her. She then flashed a beautiful diamond ring that was in her hand and held it up. Rachel gasped.

“Rachel Barbra Berry, telling you senior year how I felt about you was the smartest decision I have ever made and I want to be with you forever. I’m yours and I want you to be mine.”

“I am yours Q,” Rachel told her as the tears began falling freely down her cheeks.

“I know but I want you to be mine for the whole world to know and I want it to be legally binding.” She said with a nervous laugh. “Will you please marry me?”

“Yes,” Rachel said again. Their lips met in a heated but chaste kiss that ended because Rachel started laughing again. Quinn pulled away with an annoyed expression written on her face.

“Stop laughing at me.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I’m so embarrassed,” She said covering her face with her hands. Rachel pulled her hands away and guided Quinn to sit beside her.

“Don’t be embarrassed, ever okay. Baby you acted on how you were feeling in the moment and it was magic. Really Quinn it was everything I could’ve hoped for and more.” She giggled. “And plus you kind of made it impossible for me to say no.” This time Quinn laughed with her.

“Okay fine but can we please tell people that I did it in the romantic way that I had planned?”

“Yes baby we can lie,” she stifled more giggles.

“You are such an annoying little bitch sometimes.”

“Yeah but I’m your annoying little bitch.”

“Mine?”

“Yours,” they kissed again. “Forever Quinn.” Quinn smiled and took Rachel’s hand into her own. She slid the diamond onto her finger then she got to her feet and pulled Rachel up with her.

“Come on let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Rachel it’s snowing what else do you think I’d want to do?” Quinn asked raising her eyebrow. “I want to go play in the snow.”

A half an hour later Rachel and Quinn exited their apartment to see a snow covered and completely empty street. Rachel marveled at the wonder that was a seemingly deserted New York Street.

“Wow,” she said and was promptly hit with a snow ball. She turned around and glared at her fiancée with an evil look in her eye. “You’re going to pay for that Fabray.”

“You promise.” Quinn said launching another snowball at her girlfr- uh fiancée. Rachel grabbed a handful of snow and threw it right at Quinn’s face and thus a very sweet and very childlike snowball fight began. 

The snowball fight ended some time later when Quinn was knocked to the ground by a very ticked off, and very sexy Rachel throwing herself at Quinn. Then the snowball fight had become a hot make out session on the snow covered sidewalk.

“Good god Berry, seriously you can’t keep that shit inside your home. You have to subject the rest of us to it.” Santana’s familiar voice came from behind them. They broke the kiss and turned to see Santana and Brittany looking at them.

“Aw San, be nice I think they’re sweet.” Brittany told her which effectively shut the whipped girl up. “Come on Rach, I’ll help you up.” Brittany offered. After Brittany helped Rachel up she also helped Quinn. 

“What are you guys up to?” Quinn wondered. 

“Brittany wanted hot chocolate and whatever Brittany wants she gets.” Santana kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and Rachel removed her gloves and began brushing the snow off of herself.

“Santana you’re so whipp-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence Fabray or- Hold the fucking phone!” Santana yelled startling everyone as her eyes landed on the ring gracing Rachel’s finger. “What the fuck is that?” She grabbed Rachel’s hand and inspected it.

“Awwww,” Brittany said clapping.

“You proposed?” Santana asked Quinn.

“Yeah I um-”

“Where? How? When?” Santana was still looking at Rachel’s hand.

“I um- I took her to a concert in the park and um…” Quinn trailed off. She had never been a good liar and Santana knew her better than anyone besides Rachel. Santana fixated her gaze onto Quinn and a smirk appeared. “I recreated our first date and then I asked her.”

“That’s so awesome Quinn, I’m so happy for you guys.” Brittany hugged Rachel.

“You’re lying,” Santana said looking between all three girls. “She’s lying. Out with it Berry, how’d she really do it?”

Rachel looked at Quinn whose eyes were begging her not to say. “Quinn they’re our best friends it’ll be okay. She already knows you’re lying and she will only be relentless it we don-”

“Fine,” Quinn huffed and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “I asked her during sex.” 

It was silent for a brief moment and then a fit of laughter came over Santana. “You’re fucking kidding me. You asked her to marry you while you were fucking her.” She laughed harder.

“Santana be nice, I thought it was wonderful and perfect and Quinn looked so fucking sexy and I have never felt so loved in that moment so stop making fun of her because umfff-” Rachel’s words were cut off by Quinn’s lips crashing against hers. Brittany awed again and Santana made gagging sounds.

“Okay okay, I’ll stop laughing just god- just stop doing that.” Quinn and Rachel stopped kissing and both were wearing dopey grins. Even Santana smiled at how happy her friends were- but she would never admit it. There was a brief silence before Santana laughed again.

“Hey at least you made it impossible for her to say no.”

“That’s what Rachel said,” Quinn told her and Rachel grabbed Quinn’s face and pulled it to hers.

“I never would have said no.” She said and their lips crashed together once again both girls getting lost in the kiss.

“And here they fucking go again!” Santana shouted as she gathered up some snow and made a snowball. She threw the snowball directly at Rachel’s face effectively breaking the kiss. Rachel glared at Santana. 

“Oh it’s on Satan,” Rachel said gathering up some snow as Santana back away from her.

“Bring it midget,” Santana threatened and another snowball fight broke out. 

This time however Quinn just watched as her three oldest friends acted like children and it was a beautiful sight. Winter in New York was quickly becoming one of Quinn’s favorite things right behind bacon, Beth and Rachel Berry.


	4. It Was Never a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faberry Week Day 5: Gardenias.

Chapter 4: It was Never a Choice

*

Gardenias had always been their thing.

As Quinn stood at the end of the altar waiting for the music to start she thought back to how she and Rachel had gotten here to this day… their wedding.

It was spring and Rachel and Finn had just broken up… finally in Quinn’s opinion. Her and Rachel had gotten closer as their senior year continued and Quinn’s crush had gotten harder and harder to deny especially when one day toward the end of the year Rachel had blurted out that she felt more for Quinn that she ever had with Finn to which Quinn responded with a bruising kiss that eventually turned into the sweetest most romantic kiss either girl had ever shared with anyone. The next day Rachel broke up with Finn and Quinn asked her to prom.

When prom night came around Quinn picked Rachel up at her house and handed her a corsage box. Rachel opened it and her eyes widened when she saw that the flower Quinn had chosen was a gardenia. Rachel’s eyes met hers and a million watt smile overtook her face.

“You knew?”

“Not that night but Finn accidentally told me the next day and it was on that day that I knew I had to make you mine.” Quinn answered and Rachel smirked. She leaned up and kissed her gently before they headed off to the best night of their young lives.

Yeah gardenias were their thing…

As Quinn peered down at the bouquet in her hand she smiled. Gardenias, all of the flowers chosen for the wedding were gardenias. Quinn peeked down the aisle and saw Brittany standing as Rachel’s maid of honor next to Puck as Rachel’s best man. Then she glanced over to Santana as her maid of honor and Sam as her best man. She couldn’t have planned it better herself… not that Rachel really let her have any say on the wedding what-so-ever; well except for the gardenias of course.

The music started and she walked down the aisle toward her destiny and when it was Rachel’s turn she watched her future walk toward her and no feeling in the world felt better than knowing Rachel Berry was marrying her.

An hour later after Santana screamed at Rachel because Brittany had caught her bouquet and Rachel hugged a weeping Kurt who had caught Quinn’s bouquet, and after a beautiful dinner and many… many drinks, it was time for the speeches.

“Attention ladies and gentleman it is now time for the maid of honor and best man speeches. Puck, Sam, Brittany and Santana all stood up and walked over to the microphone. Puck was the first to speak.

“Here’s to Quinn and my Jewbro. Rachel, I may have hit that first but,” everyone laughed. “But I’m glad it was you who gave her everything she needed. I love you both so much and I wish you nothing but happiness always, congrats.”

“Thank you Noah,” Rachel said, wiping a tear from her eye. Quinn merely nodded to him and he winked at her. Puck handed the microphone to Sam.

“Quinn you were my first ever girlfriend and I always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world but you have never looked more beautiful than you do when you’re looking at Rachel. I’m so glad that you were brave enough to get your girl because I have never seen you happier and more at ease and beautiful than when you are with her.” Quinn wiped away tears and Rachel took the girl’s hand into her own and squeezed it gently. “And Rachel you two weren’t always nice to each other but you always understood each other better than anyone else ever could and to me that speaks volumes about the kind of love you share. Thank you for saving her and making her happy because no one deserves happiness more than the both of you.”

“Thank you Sam,” Quinn said, her voice cracking with her tears.

“Yes Sam it was lovely and so touching,” Rachel added.

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly before handing the microphone over to Brittany.

“Hi everyone, I’m Brittany S. Pierce and I’m Rachel’s maid of honor. Me, Santana and Quinn were best friends in high school and I have always liked Rachel even when Santana and Quinn told me I wasn’t supposed to… but I knew Quinn liked her even then. Rachel you are so beautiful and I am so sorry that none of us told you that when you needed to hear it the most but you are even more beautiful than your voice and that my friends is saying something.” Both Quinn and Rachel laughed through tears that were falling freely now. “I’m not the smartest person but I knew Rachel and Quinn were meant to be even before they did and Quinn I want to tell you that I am so proud of you for fighting your demons and rebelling against how you were raised and never letting the fear win. You are the bravest and strongest person I know and I am so happy for you that you beat the odds of your circumstances and decided to let love in, because Quinn no one deserves it more than you. I love you both and I am so very happy for you.”

“We love you too Britt,” Quinn told her and Rachel could only nod because the beauty of Brittany’s words had gotten the better of her and she was choked up.

Brittany smiled and handed the microphone to Santana. Who was also wiping the tears away- but she’d never admit that.

“Hi everyone, I’m Santana… otherwise known as the bitch or Satan but I am here to talk about two of my oldest friends and yes Rachel even though I don’t always act like it I consider you one of my greatest friends.” Rachel’s eyes widened. “Oh don’t seem so surprised.” Everyone laughed. “Anyway back to my point, Rachel you always were the brightest star I’ve known and a part of the reason why I treated you so badly was because even then I knew how special you were and it scared the shit- um crap- out of me. You were brilliant and so amazing and I was in awe everyday with how you let all of the torment slide right off of your back. I wished I could’ve been as brave and strong as you were, I still do. Thank you for making Quinn so happy and thank you for showing me how to be a bigger and stronger person.” Rachel nodded toward Santana and the two shared a meaningful look before Santana turned her attention to Quinn.

“Now you all might not know this but Quinn and I weren’t always very nice to each other. Yeah we were best friends and we had each other’s backs when it came to everyone else but towards each other we weren’t always on the same page and I think the reason for that was because we were so much alike it was ridiculous. Q, you and me are soul sisters and I have never seen myself so much in anyone else like I do with you. We are both strong and competitive and completely whipped by our ladies,” everyone giggled. “And we both wouldn’t have it any other way.” Quinn nodded her approval. “I think we are very lucky to still be hopelessly in love with the girls we loved when we were children and if Brittany and I are even half as blessed as the two of you I will forever be grateful. I’m so proud of you Quinn for everything you have overcome to find yourself in this moment with the girl of your dreams by your side. Congratulations, both of you. I love you Quinn from the bottom of my heart.” Quinn was crying again. “And I guess I love you too, Berry.” She said quickly with a chuckle and both Rachel and Quinn joined in with a teary laugh. Santana raised her glass toward the couple and everyone in the room raised theirs as well. “To Rachel and Quinn,” she said and everyone repeated it. After the toast. Rachel leaned over toward Quinn. 

“We have great friends.”

“Yeah we do,” Quinn agreed before attaching her lips to Rachel’s. The DJ’s voice broke them out of their kiss.

“And now would everyone please welcome Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray to the dance floor to have their first dance as wife and wife.” Rachel and Quinn walked to the dance floor.

The song ‘Gardenia’ by Mandy Moore began playing and Rachel and Quinn started the first dance as a married couple. Their eyes were locked on each other. Rachel was staring at Quinn with so much love in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that Quinn Fabray was her wife and that she wanted to spend a lifetime with her, she never felt so lucky. She was married to the most beautiful girl she had ever met. 

Quinn was staring back at Rachel with the same wide eyed innocence. She loved her- god she loved her. She knew Rachel Berry would change her life; she just never expected how perfect she would make it. She stared at her wife and felt completely at home in her eyes.

“Are you happy Quinn?” Rachel whispered.

“So, so happy Rach… Are you?” Rachel’s smile got impossibly wider. 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve always been the happiest whenever you are near me and you just promised to spend your life with me… of course I’m happy I’m so head over heels crazy in love with you Quinn and I am eternally grateful that you chose me. Quinn giggled. “What’s funny?”

It’s just that with you Rachel it was never a choice.” Rachel beamed at her and a single tear fell from her eye as Quinn’s lips met hers in a beautiful kiss that held so much love and pride and true beauty that the girls became lost in it.


	5. Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faberry Week Day 6: Snuggling.

Chapter 5: Something More

*

It was freshman year the first time that Rachel saw Quinn Fabray and the girl took her breath away. It was Sophomore year the first time Quinn Fabray spoke to her and though the words were malicious the girl still took Rachel’s breath away and now as their Senior year was coming to an end and the two had practically become inseparable it happened more frequently that Quinn took Rachel’s breath away and there was no more denying it. There was something more between them… there always had been.

It was spring but it was one of those cold and rainy days that is perfect for lounging around the house watching movies and snuggling and that was precisely what Quinn and Rachel were about to do.

Quinn drove through the rain toward Rachel’s house and couldn’t help but wonder why Rachel wanted to hang out and watch movies with her rather than spending this kind of perfect cuddle time with her still very present boyfriend, Finn. However Quinn would never look a gift horse in the mouth and she was more than happy to agree to spend the day snuggled on a couch with the girl of her dreams in her arms. Now if only Rachel knew that Quinn felt that way- if only she weren’t a coward and could just tell the girl that she had been in love with her since the very first time she walked into McKinley High. Maybe today would be that day Quinn thought to herself as she parked in Rachel’s driveway and let out a heavy sigh.

“Maybe not,” she said out loud to herself knowing she wasn’t brave enough. She got out of the car and walked up the driveway. She knocked once and the door swung open to reveal a very sexy- even dressed in sweats she looked hot- but also very distracted Rachel Berry.

“Hey,” Rachel greeted her and Quinn followed her inside.

“What’s up you seem- I don’t know… not very Rachel-like today?” 

“It’s nothing Quinn,” she said with a patented Rachel Berry smile, the same smile that made Quinn weak in the knees every time she saw it and then she saw something more; a glint in Rachel’s eye and a spark of mischief in her tone as she pulled Quinn toward the couch. “Come on, the movie is already set up.” Quinn followed but her mind was still hung up on that hint in Rachel’s eyes that said something had changed, something was different. 

Maybe today would be the day after all.

An hour later, Quinn was sitting on the couch with her legs folded up on the side of her while on the other side was Rachel. Her brown hair was spread across Quinn’s shoulder and her head was tucked under Quinn’s chin. Rachel’s arm was draped across Quinn’s stomach which was being battered by butterflies at the girl’s close proximity. It was during this moment when Quinn had never felt so content that she heard a quiet sob come from the girl in her arms. Her first thought was that Rachel was crying because of the movie even though she had seen it a million times. Quinn was about to say something about how the movie still upsets her even after all the times she had seen it but her notion was interrupted by Rachel.

“I’m going to break up with Finn,” she said, moving slightly away from Quinn’s embrace so that their eyes could meet.

A glimmer of hope- Quinn thought as she fought the smile that threatened to overtake her face, instead she cleared her throat.

“Oh… um why?” 

“Because lately all we do is fight. He doesn’t care about the things that are important to me and vice versa. I mean I try to care about his interests but I can only put up with so much talking about video games, football and tires do you know what I mean?” Quinn nodded fighting laughter because she did know exactly what Rachel meant.

“I do know what you mean and he doesn’t appreciate you or even listen to you for that matter. And I know he pressures you and you should be ready when you’re ready not when he is.” Quinn knew she sounded like an overprotective girlfriend rather than a best friend but she couldn’t stop herself; she was on a roll. Rachel gave her full attention as she continued. “I’m sorry that you’re hurting over this but I really think you will be better off.” Hey why not help out her own cause as she helped her friend. 

Rachel began crying harder and Quinn instantly felt like shit. She reached for Rachel’s hand and began gently stroking the back of it with the pad of her thumb. “I’m sorry Rach, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry I just want what’s best for you and-” Quinn’s rant was cut off by a soft and teary giggle coming from Rachel. She eyed the girl with confusion written all over her face, Rachel smiled weakly. 

“I’m not crying because of what you said, I’m crying because you were exactly right.”

“Huh?” Quinn’s confusion multiplied.

“I’ve just been wasting so much time and effort on someone that was completely wrong for me; I just wish I had realized it sooner.”

Me too- Quinn thought.

“I thought Finn was this perfect boy that would make all of my romantic dreams come true and stand beside me when all of my life dreams came true, but Finn isn’t that boy. Finn could never be that for me and to be honest what I’ve realized recently is I’m more attracted to you than I have ever been to him.” Rachel realized what she had said when she saw Quinn’s mouth drop.

A million things flashed through Quinn’s mind but only one thing mattered… and that was Rachel Berry was attracted to her. Meanwhile Rachel tried to cover her tracks.

“I uh- I mean that I…”

She trailed off and Quinn couldn’t hold back anymore. She snaked her hand around Rachel’s neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, that quickly became sweet and then heated as Rachel moaned into Quinn’s mouth, pushed Quinn back against the couch and straddled her hips. Quinn slipped her tongue into Rachel’s eager mouth and dug her nails into Rachel’s waist. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding and she couldn’t believe that this was actually… finally happening and then all too quickly Rachel pulled away.

“Quinn we can- we can’t do this,” she said breathy.

“Sure we can, we just were,” Quinn said before attaching their lips again.

“Mmmmmm,” Rachel groaned and this time it was her who pushed her tongue into Quinn’s mouth. Her hands moved to tangle in Quinn’s hair and she pulled their bodies as close together as possible. 

A few moments later and breathless Quinn pulled away from the kiss and began leaving a trail of kisses down Rachel’s neck.

“Mmmm, oh god Q- that’s- you hmmmm, I have wanted you like this for so long.” Surprised Quinn pulled away meeting their eyes.

“Really?’

“Yeah, for so long,” Quinn couldn’t hide the dopey grin that came over her face and Rachel found her even more beautiful in that moment. “All this time I thought it was because of our connection to Finn that I had such intense feelings for you because we were always competing for him but in these last few months since we’ve become close I realized it never had anything to do with him.” Quinn shook her head while grinning like a fool. “We’ve always had something more.”

“I know what you mean, I realized it back when we were writing that song together, and I mean I had him but it was you I felt this ridiculous attraction for. I thought long and hard about it and figured out that it was never about wanting Finn for me, it was about keeping him away from you, because I wanted you Rachel and I always have.”

“I’m going to break up with Finn tomorrow.” Rachel announced and felt a strange calming sensation wash over her after finally admitting her true feelings to Quinn, and herself.

“For me?” Quinn asked shyly as she gently bit her lip.

“For me,” Rachel answered with a similar shy grin gracing her lips. “Because I am not happy with him and I know I’d be much happier with you.” Quinn fought the urge to jump up and down and scream ‘she likes me.’ Instead a wide grin spread across her face and she reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear, then keeping her hand gently cupping the girl’s cheek.

“You are so beautiful Quinn.”

“So are you,” Quinn whispered and pulled Rachel’s face toward her own. Rachel pulled back and gently removed Quinn’s hand from her cheek.

“What?” Quinn wondered. “Do you not like my kissing or something?”

“No,” Rachel giggled at that absurd question. “I want to kiss you again so badly but I want to end things with Finn before we kiss again.” Quinn nodded. “I don’t want to be a cheater, Finn deserves better from me.”

“From both of us,” Quinn agreed. “But can we please continue our snuggling?” Rachel laughed at how adorable this girl was once her walls were taken down. 

“What’s funny?” 

“Nothing it’s just… who knew Quinn Fabray was such a romantic,” Quinn’s face blushed red and Rachel ran a soothing hand over her arm. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s actually sort of perfect.” And just like that Quinn’s dopey grin returned.

“Can I ask you a question Rachel?”

“Anything.”

“Will you go to prom with me?” Rachel was surprised but in that moment knew Quinn was right for her. 

“Well I’d love to Quinn but I was hoping that you would take me out on a date before that as well.”

“I’d love to.” They smiled at each other for a seemingly endless moment before Quinn leaned back against the couch and pulled Rachel back into the position they had started in and then pulled the blanket up around them. Rachel reached for Quinn’s hand and their fingers interlocked.

It was cold and rainy and perfect weather for snuggling and Quinn had never been more proud of herself for finally being brave enough to get the most beautiful girl she had ever met and told herself that once Rachel was hers she would tell her that as often as she could. Rachel heaved a contented sigh. 

“This is nice,” she said with a breathy tone.

“This is amazing,” Quinn agreed. “But I have to admit that I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Why so you can kiss me again?” Rachel asked, teasing.

“Yeah that but... mostly so I can ask you to be my girlfriend,” Rachel’s eyes met hers. “Will you say yes?” Without hesitation, Rachel nodded.

“I always will.” Quinn’s eyes watered with unshed tears and Rachel looked back to the television to spare her the embarrassment. She heaved another contented sigh and knew that this feeling of adoration and love in the warm embrace of Quinn Fabray, her soon-to-be girlfriend was what she had been missing, also that her and Quinn had always been something more.


	6. Operation: Perfect Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faberry Week Day 7: Christmas.

Chapter 6: Operation: Perfect Christmas

*

Christmas had always been Quinn’s favorite holiday and Rachel knew that, but this year Quinn hadn’t had very much holiday spirit. She had been very grumpy because she is very pregnant and Rachel was out of ideas of what to do to make the holiday more enjoyable for Quinn… It wasn’t until the week before Christmas when her fathers called her to wish her a Happy Hanukkah that the idea of how to brighten Quinn’s holiday mood came to her. It would be difficult to pull off but she is Rachel Berry-Fabray after all and if anyone could do it she could.

Operation: Perfect Christmas was born.

Four days before Christmas… Hiram and Leroy Berry along with Judy Fabray showed up on the girls’ doorstep saying that they desperately missed them and decided on a whim to surprise them for Christmas. The arrival of the men and her mother had instantly made Quinn happier and Rachel knew her plan was foolproof.

And Quinn knew that her mom and Rachel’s dads didn’t just decide to surprise them, she knew her wife was behind it. She loved that girl so much that it made being pregnant again almost worth all the trouble… almost. 

She sat with Rachel and her dads and exchanged Hanukkah gifts and Quinn was starting to feel better. Later she caught up with her mother who told her that she had never been more proud to be her mother. They cried and hugged and then stayed up half of the night talking.

Three days before Christmas brought another unexpected surprise in the form of the Hummel-Anderson men. Quinn opened the front door expecting anything but what she was greeted with and when Kurt enveloped her in a tight hug she started to feel like this might be the best Christmas yet, a feeling she wouldn’t have thought possible with the way she had been feeling the weeks prior. Once Kurt saw a beaming Rachel standing behind Quinn he squealed and jumped out of Quinn’s arms and into Rachel’s. 

“What are you doing here?” Rachel asked, playing her part.

“We decided to spend Christmas in New York since we both had the time off and figured we would spend it with our two favorite gays,” Kurt answered her following Rachel’s script to the letter. What neither of them knew was that Quinn had given Blaine her former Head Bitch stare and he cracked under the pressure.

“She was just so sad that you were unhappy and she wanted to fix it but please don’t let her know that you know, please Quinn she put so much effort into this surprise and she would be devastated that you knew.”

“Relax Blaine; I won’t ruin this for her. She went to all of this trouble just to make me happy. I love her so much.” 

“I know Quinn,” he said. “I always have.” The old friends spent the night catching up and gossiping about what their former glee club members were doing and Quinn was definitely finally feeling the holiday spirit.

Two days before Christmas brought the surprise (again) arrival of Sam and Puck. They told Quinn and Rachel that they were in town for a show which wasn’t entirely false but Quinn didn’t even have to ask if Rachel was behind this. She just let the warmth and love surround her as they all sat around the Berry-Fabray living room singing Christmas carols.

On Christmas Eve, when the doorbell rang Quinn was pretty sure she knew who was waiting behind the door and it was no surprise to see a beaming Brittany and a scowling Santana standing there.

“About damn time Q, fuck I’m freezing my tits off out here.”

“Nice to see you too Santana,” She hugged them both. “What brings you here?”

“What do you mean? Berry threatened our lives if we didn’t show by Christmas morning something about you being bitchy and her wanting her sweet loving wife back.”

“Santana Rachel did not say that, she just said that you weren’t feeling the holiday spirit and that she wanted to surround you with people that you love.”

“Yeah, yeah same shit,” Santana waved her wife off. “Are you going to invite us in or are we going to have to sleep on the stoop.” Quinn stepped aside and led the girls inside. 

“Santana please don’t let Rachel know you told me bec-”

“Don’t worry Q, I only told you because I knew you had to have already figured it out. I mean Rachel always means well but her plans are always so fucking obvious.”

“Is that Santana I hear,” Rachel’s voice came from the other room, playing her part. Quinn glared at Santana to behave to which Santana nodded. Rachel entered the room. “Oh what a lovely surprise, what brings you two here.” She hugged both girls and then Brittany spoke.

“We just didn’t want to spend the holiday alone, you don’t mind do you?”

“Not at all, we have plenty of room.”

“Yeah in case you didn’t know,” Quinn said, still glaring at Santana. “My wife is a pretty big deal on Broadway now and we have a shitload of money, and a huge loft with plenty of rooms.”

“Good because if Britts and I have to share a room with anyone they are sure going to be getting an education because there is no way I am going even one night without some pus-”

“Santana!” Rachel cut her off. “My fathers are here!”

“Yeah and my mother!” Quinn was also appalled; and Santana merely nodded.

***

It was Christmas morning and Quinn was the first to wake up. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She stared at the tree and began thinking about how amazing her wife was. She was so immersed in thought that she didn’t hear Rachel’s feet padding down the hall and sneaking up behind her. She didn’t know Rachel was there until the girls lips were pressed against hers in a sweet kiss. When Rachel pulled away Quinn wore a dopey grin. Rachel was holding a sprig of mistletoe over her head and when her eyes looked up at it Quinn’s followed. 

“Are you happy Quinn?”

“Yes baby I am and I owe it all to you… thank you so much for bringing everyone together.” Rachel’s smile turned into a frown.

“You knew I was behind it?” Quinn nodded meekly. “Have you known the whole time?” 

“Yeah but Rach, it was so sweet and so wonderful and you always know the exact thing I need at the exact time that I need it. I didn’t want to ruin it for you and I was looking forward to what else you had planned.” Rachel’s frown turned into a megawatt smile.

“I love you Q.”

“I love you too.” The doorbell rang and Rachel’s smile got impossibly bigger.

“Who could that be, everyone we know is already here.”

“Not everyone,” Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the front door and placed a quick peck on her lips. “Merry Christmas Quinn.” She said before opening the door. Quinn’s mouth dropped as she was greeted with the warm hazel eyes of eight year old Beth and Shelby who stood behind her.

“Merry Christmas Mama Quinn!” Beth exclaimed, throwing herself at Quinn who kneeled down and squeezed the girl in a tight hug.

“Hello Rachel,” Shelby greeted and the two woman hugged. 

“Hello Shelby, thank you so much for coming over.”

“It’s not a problem Rachel, our family is quite complicated but what family isn’t.” Rachel nodded and Quinn finally released Beth and hugged Shelby. 

“I’m so glad you came, thank you Shelby… she’s beautiful and getting so big.”

“She’s just like you Quinn.” Quinn smiled at the woman and then her gaze moved to her wife. Rachel recognized that look.

“Hey Beth why don’t you and Shelby go over to the tree because I think someone left a whole lot of presents there for you,” Rachel said and there was a loud squeak followed by a flash of blond hair darting out of the room, Shelby followed. When Rachel turned back to Quinn she found herself being attacked by Quinn’s lips and she could only giggle and kiss her back.

On Christmas night once all the gifts were opened and they all had shared in a beautiful meal everyone was sitting around relaxing and talking. Quinn leaned against the door frame and just watched. She watched her big, odd and extremely complicated family. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were discussing Rachel’s show with her dads, Shelby and Quinn’s mom. Rachel was very animated in this discussion and Quinn just thought she looked adorable even though everyone else looked as though they wanted to shut her the hell up. 

Quinn’s eyes moved over to Sam who seemed to be giving Brittany guitar lessons and she noticed Santana sitting to the side of them watching. The look on her face was very similar to the look Quinn often wears while looking at Rachel. Santana noticed her watching and they shared a smile. Then Puck stepped into her line of vision carrying Beth. He approached her.

“Don’t you think she is a little old to be carried?” Quinn asked him.

“That’s what I said,” Beth said rolling her eyes in a way that reminded her so much of herself that she giggled but when Beth smirked at her and arched her eyebrow she looked too much like Puck and herself that she had to look away. Puck lowered Beth to the ground and she smiled up at Quinn.

“So what are you gonna name the kid?” He asked Quinn.

“We decided on Andrew, Drew for short.” Puck nodded.

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah and we also decided that his middle name will be Noah,” Puck’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Really Quinn, are you serious?”

“Yeah I mean you’re an obnoxious ass most of the time but for some reason Rachel likes you and you have given me two of three most important things in my life.” She ran one hand over her belly and with the other she ruffled Beth’s hair.

“Thank you Quinn and I am honored,” he told her and watched as her gaze shifted over to Rachel and he grinned. “She sure is something special isn’t she?”

“She’s everything Puck.”

Rachel must have felt Quinn’s eyes on her and she looked over. Brown met hazel and the same passion they felt in high school was still there and stronger than ever. Rachel excused herself from her conversation and walked over to her wife.

“Hey guys,” she greeted them. “Hey Beth.”

“Hi Rachel,” Beth said to her and Puck looked between his three favorite girls and saw a love he only wished he could have one day. 

“Come on Beth, let’s go tackle Sam.”

“Like football?” The little girl asked.

“Yup,” he said and the girl cheered. Rachel and Quinn watched as she ran and jumped at Sam who caught her in mid-air with ease. Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn who snaked her arms around Rachel’s waist and pulled her close. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Quinn, are you happy being surrounded by everyone on this you’re favorite holiday?”

“I’m so happy,” she answered. “You made all of my dreams come true. I just wish I could do the same for you.”

Rachel snorted. “Are you kidding me? You have been making all of my dreams come true since day one.”

“Really, how so?”

“Baby I remember all of my favorite memories like they were yesterday because you have made them so spectacular that they are forever burned into my memory.”

“Oh yeah,” Quinn said, teasing. “Tell me them, your favorite memories I mean.” Rachel smiled and snuggled closer.

“Well, they day we conceived Drew is definitely up there on the list,” Quinn blushed remembering the day.

“What else?”

“That rainy, cold April day senior year when you finally kissed me, god Quinn I thought you would never do it.” Quinn giggled. 

“Well you could’ve kissed me.”

“And risk getting my nose broken… no way was I going to kiss the head bitch in charge, first.” They both laughed.

“Tell me more.”

“Okay, our wedding day was pretty perfect. I'll never forget that one.”

“Me neither.”

“The day you proposed,” Rachel recalled the day.

“Really Rach, that is one of your favorites?” Quinn asked pouting.

“Mmm hmmm,” she said nodding and gently biting her lip.

“Leave it to you to make my most embarrassing moment one of your best.”

“Quinn, the hottest girl I had ever met and who I spent endless nights in high school fantasizing about had asked me to be her wife while she was fucking me. You may be embarrassed by it but that memory never fails to make me happy and it still turns me on to this day.” Quinn smiled. “But the first time we made love is my absolute favorite memory. You were so kind and gentle even though I was being somewhat forceful. Everyone should get to make love for the first time the way I did, surrounded by warmth and passion and unconditional love.”

“God Rachel I love you so much. I didn’t know being this happy was even possible.”

“Those are just a few of my favorite memories of our life together Quinn, there are so many more. You have already made every day special and this is just the beginning. We are starting a family and I can’t think of any better moment than when I realized I was in love with you.”

“Me too baby… to all of it, all of the memories you just told me about are my favorites too. But I don’t want to spend too much time looking back at our perfect life because I’m too excited by what tomorrow brings. Seriously I look forward to everyday as your wife Rachel Berry-Fabray.”

“Well aren’t you a charmer?” Rachel asked with a grin.

“Yup and damn hot too.” 

“And then you ruin it.” They both laughed and Rachel grabbed the sprig of mistletoe again and held it over Quinn’s head.

“You don’t need an excuse to kiss me you know?”

“I know I don’t but it was part of my plan. Operation: Give Quinn a perfect Christmas... did it work?” She laughed at her silly wife.

“Of course it worked, Rachel Berry plans always work.”

“Yeah they got me you.”

“Baby you already had me… you always did.” Quinn said to her.

“Kiss me Q.”

“I always will.” And they kissed to the sound of Santana pretending to gag in the background and it was right and it was perfect and Quinn should’ve known it would be. Rachel always made everything perfect.

*

END. ~~  
~~


End file.
